Conventional treatment of wounds includes the use of tourniquets, local application of hemostatic agents (powders, sutures, staples, adhesives, tapes) that require mechanical compression, and, in certain cases, cauterization of the wound itself. These techniques function in part to seal the wound from exposure to infection, prevent blood loss, and to initiate the body's natural wound healing process. However, these techniques are ineffective for direct treatment of intracavitary, non-compressible wounds, such as, for example, from a bomb shock wave where internal injuries can occur without visible external injury. A need exists for active agents and associated delivery systems that could be used by a layperson, such as a soldier, to rapidly stop bleeding in the field, and/or treat non-compressible wounds, such as trunk wounds which cause the majority of battlefield deaths. A need also exists for methods and compositions for treatment of a subject having internal wounds, particularly in non-compressible areas such as internal organs damaged by a shock wave. A need also exists for methods and compositions to assist in attenuating blood loss and/or to support and promote the healing process in wounds resulting from bums or penetration by a foreign object or surgical incision, particularly prior to or at the time of wound closure.